Mi Hijas
by Imaprincessninja
Summary: She had beautiful blond hair and very beautiful skin but what intrigued him the most was her eyes. They were pure obsidian black. Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

Please review. Comments are greatly appreciated.

I do not own kyo Kara maoh

Mi Hija

After Yuuri left for earth for the last time Wolfram felt many mixed emotions. He was sad, angry, tired but most of all, he felt useless. He wasn't needed in the castle anymore. Yuuri wasn't there to protect and since he chose earth over shin makoku, it meant that the engagement was off. He felt really lonely.

The next day, Gwendal told wolfram to go and bring his troops to the outskirts of shin makoku. There was a bandit attack and Gwendal wanted it solved. Since Wolfram wanted to leave the castle at once, he immediately said yes and prepared to leave early the next day.

Wolfram was tired. He was in his horse for 16 hours straight. The bandits were only some delinquents who were drunk. He wanted to just go home and take a nice warm bath before going to sleep. Home. Blood pledge castle was no longer his home. That statement just made Hume sadder. Suddenly he heard crying. He looked around to find the source of the sound. Right at the side of the road was a lump of cloth but the sounds were coming from there. Wolfram jumped of his steed and cautiously walked to the lump. He lifted the cloth to see what was under it.

He was shocked to say the least. There was a child under the cloth. But this child was not normal. She was very beautiful. She had beautiful blond hair and very beautiful skin. Even under the soot and dirt, she still looked amazing. She would be about 10 years old in demon years. But what shocked him the most was her eyes. They were pure obsidian black. Just like Yuuri's. Without a second thought, he picked up the bundle, hopped onto his horse and sped in the direction of Blood pledge castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review. The more reviews there are, positive or negative, the longer the chapters will be. Enjoy! I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh.

Chapter 2

As soon as he reached. Blood pledge castle, Wolfram dashed to Gisela's office. He immediately asked her to help him and heal the girl that he found on the side of the road. "Gisela, heal this girl immediately!" Wolfram all but screamed as he entered the infirmary. " Can't you ..." Gisela didn't finish her sentence because she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "yes sir!" she saluted before she immediately started to heal the girl. After 5 hours of continuous healing and cleaning, Gisela came out of the infirmary sweaty and tired. "she's all healed, just give her some time to rest and gather up her strength." without a second thought, Wolfram bolted into the clean room and headed straight for the bed with the only patient in it. He let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw that the girl was breathing still. He sat himself on the chair beside the bed and started to think. " why am I so attached to this girl? Is it because she looks so pretty? Come to think of it, we look alike. We have the same hair color and skin tone. The only thing that's different are our eyes. Mine are emerald green and hers are black. Obsidian black just like a certain wimp". Suddenly there was rustling on the bed inform of him. He saw that the young girl was waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up but she collapsed back into the bed.

"it's okay. Your safe here. No need to worry" wolfram said to comfort her.

"where am i? Who are you?" she asked with a coarse voice.

"here have some water. My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld and yours?"

"my name is Angelique daughter of Shinou".


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kyo Kara maoh

"hahaha" Wolfram laughed. "sorry but Shinou is long dead" at that sentence the girl became incredibly silent. Tears started to pool at her eyes. She was the epitome of sadness. " so papa is dead. How about dai-chan?" she whispered. "who is dai-chan?" wolfram asked. " he is the only one with black eyes and black hair. He always hangs out with Shinou. He never leaves his side. Once Shinou and I played a prank on him. We acted as if we were dead but he saw right through it. He is really wise". 'could she be talking about the daikenja?' curiosity taking over him, he asked " do you mean the daikenja?" " YES him! He took care of me, is he still alive?" she had so much hope in her eyes, wolfram didn't t want to disappoint her but he had to say it. " I'm sorry but he's dead". Her smile instantly faded and the tiny twinkle of hope in her eyes dissipated. " oh so I have no more family or friends alive. I guess I have no more reason to live". " adopt" wolfram murmured.

" excuse me?"

" I will adopt you"

" I...I"

" I will adopt you. I can be your new daddy. I have another daughter so you can have an older sister to play with. I also have a mother and brothers. You can have a nice and happy family. "

" but I don't want to intrude " she said not surely.

" you're not against it right?" wolfram said with excitement in his voice.

" no but..."

" so it's settled! You're going to be my new daughter and I

Will be your new father. Please call me papa!"

" yes! Wolf... I mean papa" Angelique said with a big, honest smile on her face.

" let's go and sign the papers right away". Wolfram walked hand in hand with Angelique to Gwendal's office. " give me the adoption papers. I'm going to adopt this girl."

" Stop being rash wolfram" Gwendal said without even looking up from his papers. " I know you just recently lost yuuri and all but you can't go and just adopt some random gir...l" gwendal trailed of when he saw Angelique. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Gunter entered the door in a hurried motion. Then he grabbed Angelique's face and then started crying. " shinou's daughter" he mumbled. Gwendal's eyes bugged out. Then he ran out the room and shouted to the nearest guard, " prepare 3 horses, we will be departing for Shinou's temple immediately.

* the story is already all planned out and typed. All I'm waiting for are reviews. Remember the more reviews the faster and longer the chapters will become.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

" NO!" wolfram bellowed. " we are not bringing Angelique anywhere until the adoption papers are signed and I am her father". Wolfram started to fume. 'how dare they take her away from me. Wait why do I want her? Damn it! I can't care about that now. First I need to make sure Angelique is safe'. " Wolfram your being unreasonable!" Gwendal said. " give me the papers then we will go " Wolfram negotiated. " ...fine. " gwendal said knowing this would be the only way to get wolfram to do what he wants.

After the papers were signed. Wolfram finally allowed Gwendal and Gunter to bring them to the temple. As soon as they arrived at the temple Angelique zoomed passed Wolfram and started to frantically scan the temple. "what is with all of this ruckus?! Men are not allowed in the temple" the guards shouted as they started closing in to the group. "wait they're with me don't harm them" Angelique screamed from behind the guards. "who are you to say..." the chief guard trailed of and once she took a good look at Angelique's face she suddenly fell to the floor and bowed. Same went with the other guards. "didn't I tell you not to make noise when I am meditating?!" Ulrike suddenly came out saying. "Onee-chan!" Angelique screamed while running towards Ulrike. " no way... It can't be... Angelique?" Ulrike stuttered. She couldn't believe that she was there right in front of her eyes. Ulrike started to cry and she hugged Angelique with out wanting to let go. Wolfram started to ask a billion questions at lightning speed "Ulrike-sama, what is the meaning of this? Why does she call you Onee-chan? I am her father now so why does she cling to you like that?

After a few moments of hysterics, Wolfram couldn't take it anymore. "What is the meaning of this?! Ulrike -sama please explain the situation now!" He screamed his face red with rage. He turned his gaze at Angelique and his gaze immediately softened at the scared look on her face. " I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Wolfram spoke softly trying to calm down the frightened girl. "Your highness, I believe that we should continue this in private. This is not the right place to discuss such important matters. Lord von Bielefeld, Lord Von Voltaire and lord Von Christ, please follow me. You too Angelique. " " Hai onee-chan."

With all of them seated and comfortable inside, The shrine maiden started her tale.

" At the time that Shinou still ruled over the land, he was struck with the realization that he did not have an heir or a decent back up plan if his plans don't go well. If he were to die, no one would rule after him. The great sage was not fond of ruling and he liked being the one to make plans instead of carrying them out." "Dai-chan" Angelique added.

"Yes. And so Shinou with the help of the Daikenja and myself created a synthetic life."

" You guys created life how, what, when, WAIT! Who got pregnant?!" Wolfram shouted obviously in shock.

" Please calm down your excellency." Ulrike pleaded. "Please let me continue. Seeing that Wolfram had calmed down she continued. " we were devising a plan when Shinou got an idea. Why not make an heir and at the same time a trump card that could be used in times of emergency. From then on out we experimented until we created a synthetic life that was strong, possesses immense powers and was almost invincible". "The perfect heir" Gunter supplied.

" you said almost, why not totally invincible?" Gwendal asked.

"As much as Shinou wanted a weapon, the great sage said that having an invincible force would only scare the other nations and would not allow peace to prosper. "

"And where is this 'trump card' now?" Wolfram asked.

"Right in front of you your excellency" Ulrike calmly stated while pointing at Angelique. " my daughter is a nearly invincible force that has enough power to wipe out all life with the flick of her hand!" Wolfram stated. His face showed shock, disbelief, anger and a hint of sadness. "So that's why she was so attached to me. It's because I look like Shinou right?"

Wolfram was sad. He thought that he could finally have something that was truly his but again this was another mirage. Fate was evil.

"Don't worry. You're my papa now. Shinou never cared for me the only ones who did were Onee-chan, Dai-chan and the occasional shrine maiden. Papa, I love you" Angelique said as she fought to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. "And I love you too sweetheart" wolfram said from the bottom of his heart.

AN. Sorry i took sooooooo long to post another chapter but Thank you guys for your comments. They really helped. I'll try to make the next chapters longer and hopefully the story can finally start to climax. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two years later and life in Blood pledge castle was as normal as it could be. The maids were scurrying about, gossiping while doing their chores while the soldiers trained out in the harsh sun. Gwendal and Gunter were in the study signing papers and planning for the future of Shin Makoku. Lady Celi and Greta were both on their cruise for true love. Wolfram on the other hand was with a beautiful young lady of the court. Her hair as golden as the rays of sun and her skin as smooth as porcelain. He trained the girl, from the art of swordsmanship and archery to magic and etiquette. The young lady was the epitome of perfect. Many said that they were a perfect team. Why shouldn't they? They were father and daughter after all.

"Papa, Greta-oneechan and Mama Celi are arriving today." She said bouncing.

"That's great news! Lets go and pick them up at th..." Wolfram suddenly stopped talking. It was as if there was a Wave of energy that passed through him.

"Did you feel tha-" Wolfram was unable to complete his sentence because as soon as he turned to look at Angelique she was already halfway through the courtyard and was bolting to the stables. The father and daughter team quickly mounted their horses and sped of to their destination. Both knowing where the other meant to go.

They arrived at the Temple after a few minutes of high speed riding. "Yuuri" Wolfram all but whispered. There he was the love of his life drenched in water looking as wimpy as ever. "You wimp how long did you want me to wait for you to come back. You're such a wimp". Wolfram said as he tackled Yuuri back into the pond sufficiently getting them both wet. "Sorry Wolf I didn't know that I could travel back on my own. If its someone to blame it should be Murata" Yuuri said while scratching the back of his head like the wimp that he is. I guess old habits die hard.

Yuuri suddenly stopped his fussing about getting out of the water when his eyes collided with the blonde beauty. Wolfram looked too and suddenly ran to the girl. "Sweetheart are you okay? Why are you trembling? Is there something wrong? You can tell me." Wolfram said as he hugged the girl stroking he hair. Yuuri felt a pang in his heart. Wolfram finally moved on and he was left all alone. While he was on earth, he finally thought out his feelings about the engagement and Wolfram. What he thought was friendship and companionship he had with Wolfram had developed into love. Yes he was on love with Wolfram but seeing as he had moved on, he started to envelope himself on his blue energy. Willing to duel this woman for Wolfram's hand but the unexpected happened. The blonde beauty ran out of Wolfram's arms and seemed to run towards him. He braced himself for the blow but it never reached him.

"Dai-chan Dai-chan DAI-CHAN!" The other blonde beauty screamed as she plunged into the water and hugged Murata. "Dai-chan! Everyone said that you were gone but I didn't believe them. You promised me you would come back and be my daddy again. I can have a big family again with you as my daddy, Wolfram as my papa and Ulrike and Greta as my Onee-chans. I can have my family again!" The girl said as years flowed from her obsidian black eyes as she clutched Murata as if he would disappear any moment.

The blue energy from Yuuri dissipated when he realized that he no longer had competition for Wolfram. But then a thought came across his mind 'if Wolf is a father, who is the mother?'. This thought made him cringe but he decided to hold of asking him seeing as all of them were soaked tithe bones.

"Why don't we all get dry and discuss this inside Blood Pledge castle." Conrad suggested. They all dried themselves up and mounted their horses. The girl not leaving Murata's side. The trip to the castle was longer than he had thought.

As soon as they arrived at Blood pledge castle, they were welcomed by an all too familiar voice. "Daddy Yuuri! Papa Wolf! Angel!" Greta said while running to tackle his black haired father. "They told me that you wouldn't come back but I didn't believe them" Greta said years already flowing down her chocolate colored eyes. "Come now let's go into the study so that we can explain everything to Yuuri" Wolfram said while ushering everyone inside.

"So please explain everything to me now. Lets start with you young lady" Yuuri said beckoning to the young beautiful girl. "Of course your majesty. My name is Angelique Von Bielefeld. My original father is Shinou and my current fathers are Papa Wolf and Dai-chan. I was adopted by Dai-chan but then he disappeared and then Papa Wolf adopted me two years ago." Angelique said. "Okay then Angelique may I call you that?" Angelique nodded. "You may also call me Yuuri okay?" Again Yuuri nodded. Next Murata. "Okay so Shinou, Ulrike and I created synthetic life to be a perfect weapon and to be the heir of Shinou once he dies. That life has power and is almost invincible. That life is Angelique." Murata calmly stated while bouncing Angelique on his lap. "Okaaaay then next Wolf. Do you mind explaining.?" "Not at all your majesty." Yuuri stiffened at his title. "I adopted Angelique at the time you left for earth for what we thought was for good. I found her abandoned as I was returning home to the Bielefeld lands. But when I found her, I brought her to the castle and this is where we lived for the past two years." Wolfram said while moving to stroke Angelique's hair.

"Wolfram why do you address me with such formalities?" Yuuri asked as he slowly moved. Towards Wolfram. "Well the engagement was annulled when you chose earth over Shin Makoku. Don't worry, I already moved all my belongings from your chambers" wolfram said not meeting Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri suddenly bounded out of the room and called for the nearest maid.

"Place all of Wolfram and Angelique's belongings into my chamber now!" Yuuri said to the maid and she scurried off immediately. "Yuuri what are you doing?!"

"What I should have done years ago" Yuuri said as he leaned in and kissed Wolfram's soft lips. His hand snaked through his hair and landed on his cheek. Once the kiss ended, Yuuri's hand collided with Wolfram's left cheek.

"I, Yuuri Shibuya, current Maou of the great Demon Kingdom, being of sound mind and heart hereby propose to thee, Wolfram Von Bielefeld third son of the ex-Maou Celi Von Spitzweg." Yuuri said with so much determination and love on his eyes. "Do you accept?" Yuuri asked. "Yes I do." Wolfram said as he slapped Yuuri back. As soon as the ceremony ended, Yuuri twirled Wolfram around as Greta and Angelique ran towards them to join the hug. "I have a big family now! I finally have a real father and Papa and a great Onee-chan! Dai-chan is also back! I can't be happier! "Angelique said. Suddenly a bright light enveloped her and everyone was blinded for a few moments. When the light faded, all that was left was Angelique. Even though she was unconscious , they could see that Angelique now possessed wings, pure white wings that were attached to her back.

AN. What do you guys think? I'm trying really hard to post at least every two days but I promise that I will post the next chapter within the week. Please read and review. Comments and flames are greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shocked faces were seen as the last of the white light faded. No one dared to go near Angelique. After a few moments of silence, Murata started to approach her. "You're already awake so show everyone that your fine" he said, almost commanding Angelique to do as he said. Slowly Angelique stood up and as she stretched her arms and legs, her magnificent wings also stretched to their full length. With the sunlight streaming through the window behind her, she truly looked like and angel. "There's one last thing I forgot to tell you guys" Murata said. "Angelique was also created to protect the life of Shinou's future descendants. As she passes milestones in her life, she gains more power so that she may be able to protect the descendant, in this case you Lord Von Bielefeld"

Everyone was in shock from Murata's revelation. Even though little color has returned to Wolfram's face, he slowly walked towards Angelique and brought her into a bone crushing hug. "You little girl! You had Papa thinking you were dead! I was so worried!" Wolfram said almost crying. "That's right Angelique. Please don't cause your family anymore grief and please hold up on the surprises. Your little stunt took away 50 years from us" Yuuri said playfully.

"How about we test out your new wings? I bet Greta wants to see you fly around right?" Conrad suggested. "Yeah yeah! I want to see you fly and don't worry if you fall cause Onee-chan is here to catch you!" Greta said almost bouncing with eagerness. "Okay let's go test them out" Angelique agreed.

The day ended with two very happy children and two parents that are worn out and had experienced a dozen mini heart attacks.

Night came and the children were put to bed. Almost all the castle residents were asleep or are about to go to bed except for the newly engaged couple. They were currently at the front of their fireplace inside their room, cuddling together and enjoying the other's presence. The night was so peaceful for them. Soon the fire burned low and the couple decided to finally go to bed knowing that the next day, they would have to do a lot of paperwork and planning for their upcoming wedding. They snuggled under the warm covers and hugged each other close savoring each other's warmth.

"Good night Yuuri"

"Good night My love, I love you"

"I love you too"

AN. I'm sorry I couldn't keep this chapter long but I really wanted to skip to Yuuri and Wolfram. I don't think that I can update soon cause schools starting again. I'll try my best to upload soon. Thanks for reading. Comments and flames are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yuuri was jolted awake by loud pounding at the door. He was still sleepy so he decided to ignore it but the person behind the door was very persistent and whoever was at the other side of the door didn't show any signs that they would stop their insistent knocking anytime soon so Yuuri gave up and walked to the door. He wasn't able to see who was at the door because as soon as he opened it, he was tackled to the ground by his two daughters. The trio started to roll around and tickle each other neither one of them wanted to give up. The ruckus slowed down as they all lost their energy to go any further. As soon as the children's breathing evened out, they moved towards their next victim, their papa Wolf. He was still asleep and the two pounced on him and started to tickle him. Yuuri decided that this was a good time to join in and soon hour people were in a tangle of limbs and the room was filled with joyous laughter. As the energy drained out from the kids, the parents decided to bring everyone to the baths to get clean. Everyone entered the royal baths and they started to undress. Once everyone was clean, they decided to relax a bit and lounge about in the tub or shall we say pool. Yuuri ,being a mischievous person, decided to transport them to Earth as soon as the last of his family entered the pool.

They resurfaced at the Shibuya house hold bath tub. Wolfram and Yuuri were a bit shaken by the travel but Greta and Angelique didn't fare well. Greta had swallowed some water but she was okay unlike Angelique who was not moving. Yuuri rushed to her side and quickly applied some of his healing maryoku to save his daughter. He kept on applying his energy to get his daughter to start breathing. He was getting tired frustrated and it was seen clearly on his face. Wolfram and Greta started to cry while Yuuri began saying a string of curse words.

"Yuu-chan, you shouldn't be saying such vulgar words. Hasn't mama taught you anything" Jennifer said as she burst into the bathroom. Her usual smile disappeared as she saw the predicament her son was in. "Shoma! Get the car. We need to go to the hospital now!" She shouted as she started to rummage for a towel and clothes for everyone to change into in the car. She saw the desperation in Yuuri's eyes as he fought to keep the young girl alive but she was starting to turn blue and as she approached the little girl to put her into a towel, she was already cold , very very cold.

AN. Hey guys. So here is a short chapter. I couldn't sleep so I decided to write a nice cliffhanger to set my mind at ease so that I can sleep. I'll try to post the next chapter this week. Hope you guys like the story so far. Comments and flames are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Shibuya-Von Bielefeld family stood around a white bed inside the hospital. There on the bed was Angelique, ghostly pale but alive. Yes she was alive.

(Two hours ago)

A family rushed into the hospital carrying a bundle. They demanded service right away but were denied of it. Fearing that the girl that his son was so fond of would die, Shoma decided to use his power to get them to understand the situation. "I am Shibuya Shoma, father of Shibuya Shouri please take care of the young woman in my son's arms now because if you don't, she will die and you will have a huge case filed against you buy the future mayor. Am I understood!" Shoma said. He never liked abusing the power he got from his eldest son but emergencies call for drastic measures. The nurses quickly take the bundle away from his son and took Angelique one if the many rooms in the hospital. Now all that they can so is wait. After an hour and forty-five minutes passed, the doctor finally came out and told them that they had stabilized Angelique and they were free to see her. Without a money to spare, wolfram jolted from his seat and ran to the door where a nurse was waiting. He flung himself to the side of the bed and took Angelique's hand into his. "I thought you promised not to make your family worry about you again. You are such a bad girl but I am so glad that you're alive and with us now so I shall forgive you" wolfram said as a waterfall of tears flowed down from his emerald eyes. Yuuri, who was carrying Greta, came in next. Greta became so tired because of the ruckus she fell asleep.

Shoma and Jennifer came in last because they had to tell Shouri to come to the hospital first. When they got in, Jennifer rushed to Wolfram's side and comforted him as the little girl stayed asleep.

Shouri then came in and demanded to know what was happening. Yuuri told them all about how wolfram found Angelique, how she was adopted and that he and wolfram were engaged again. He filled them all in on what happened since they woke up that morning.

(End of flashback)

After what seemed like an eternity, Angelique slowly opened her eyes. Yuuri and Wolfram were ecstatic. When she was declared fit to go home, she was released from the hospital and they were all on their way back to the Shibuya household. The ride home was silent. Everyone was exhausted. When they arrived they all went straight to the lounge. "I'm very sorry everyone for making you all worry. It's my fault that everyone is tired and exhausted. Please forgive me for causing all of this mayhem." Angelique said with her head bowed low. "Now now, princesses don't bow to others." Wolfram playfully reprimanded her. "It's alright already. What matters is that you're alive and safe now." Yuuri said. "Uh huh. You can't leave me get Angelique, I haven't taught you yet how to ride a horse and use a sword and we still have to experiment with your wings" Greta said. "Thank you everyone" Angelique said as she smiled. "That's right! I haven't gone shopping with you yet" Jennifer said. "Thank you for worrying about me Milady, Milords" Angelique said as she faced Shoma, Jennifer and Shouri. "Now now, you must call me nana! Okay?" Jennifer said while pointing to herself. "This is Shoma-kun and this is..."

"Shouri-chan" Shouri supplied.

"Yes! We are your other family!" Jennifer said. They all hugged and Angelique felt so happy.

After the introductions, they all headed to the dinner table and ate the curry that Jennifer had prepared before hand. "Tomorrow, we go shopping!" Jennifer said. "Yay!" Wolfram and Greta said at the same time. "Yes mi...n..na...nana" Angelique said as she stuttered over her words. Jennifer just laughed at that and Yuuri patted Angelique on the head. It was decided that Angelique would sleep with Shoma and Jennifer while Greta slept with Shouri. Yuuri and wolfram went to bed after making sure that the kids were all tucked in and comfortable. They landed on the bed with Yuuri on top. Yuuri started to kiss wolfram and then began his journey south. "Yuuri not now I'm tired" wolfram complained. "Fine, but next time okay?"Yuuri said using Wolfram's signature pout to try to convince his fiancé. A humph was heard and Yuuri took this as a yes. He rolled off Wolfram stayed beside him. He pulled Wolfram and spooned him. He whispered in his ear. "You are the love of my life, good night"

"Good night, the wimp of my life. I love you too."

AN. As promised, the next chapter. Now I can't make anymore promises but ill try to post regularly. Thanks for reading. Read and review guys. Any comment, suggestions and violent reactions are accepted are greatly appreciated (not so much the violent reactions though)

(\_/) (\_/)

(*~*) (*~*)

(") (") (") (")


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone left the house the next day in high spirits. The two families can finally bond. It was like a huge family reunion. They went shopping, visited aquariums and zoos and went to the amusement park. By sundown, everybody was satisfied. The kids had their full on food and candy. Jennifer and Wolfram both shopped till they dropped and the men were happily sipping their scotch in the dining room.

"So Yuuri, you're finally marrying wolfram huh?" Shouri said.

"Yeah but in a few more years maybe, I don't want to rush it." Yuuri said.

"My boys are all grown up! I feel so old."Shoma said making the boys, or men to be exact, to break out in a fit of laughter.

"So Yuuri, please explain how you're going to get an heir. Don't all Maohs need heirs?" Shouri asked sounding as if he was truly curious.

"Actually, I don't know. I know that Wolfram can't get pregnant and that the next Maoh needs to come from my blood because Shinou is not there anymore to choose the next heir but I don't want to do anything intimate with any other person." Yuuri said sighing feeling dejected.

"Well that's a problem bugs lets not brood over those things. Lets talk about more happy things like how Shouri and his girlfriend are doing" Shoma said deciding to change the topic. "You have a girlfriend! No way you're lying" Yuuri said and started to laugh. They continued like this until past midnight when they finally decided to stop. Little did they know that Angelique heard everything.

The next day, they were scheduled to return to Shin Makoku. Angelique was still a bit frightened about the travel but Yuuri used his powers to make a safe bubble for their heads so that they could breathe, a nifty trick he picked up from a cartoon. Soon the bath was filled with so many gifts wrapped in cling wrap. They said their goodbyes and promised that they would come and visit soon and set off for their home, the real one.

As soon as they set foot in the castle, Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta were hauled of to do work and study while Angelique stayed behind thinking.

Two years later

The whole castle was buzzing with excitement. The day finally came when Yuuri and Wolfram would be wed. Yuuri was clad in a black tuxedo of the finest quality and was standing in front of the altar inside the temple with Murata and Ulrike beside him waiting for the ceremony to start. The musicians started playing the wedding song and the doors opened. First came his family. His mom and dad ,hand- in -hand with his parents looking 10 years younger. Next came Shouri with his "Maou of Earth crown along with his girlfriend Annabelle. Then came Wolfram's family with Gwendal looking as stoic as ever and Celi wearing her famous black dress leading and Conrad in his military uniform following closely behind. Then came his two little angels, Greta and Angelique both dressed in wonderful dresses though he didn't like the fact that Greta's dress had a deeper neckline but he was soon distracted when a bright light came from the entrance of the door. The whole room lit up as the love of his life entered the threshold with so much grace that he fell in love again. He was soon united with his love and they faced Murata and Ulrike as the ceremony started. Everything was a blur because all Yuuri could see and hear was Wolfram. He vaguely remembered saying his vows and saying 'I do' and the next thing he knew, Murata was saying that he may kiss his prince consort. He leaned down to face Wolfram and whispered against his lips "I love you with all my heart, all my soul, all my mind and all my body." Before kissing him. He filled his kiss with all the love he felt for the blonde angel in front of him and the room erupted in cheers. Yuuri then faced the audience

"Let us all move to the hall where we can dine and be merry on this very wonderful day. "

The night was starting to end and so was the party. Everyone started to retire to their respective rooms to get a few hour of sleep. Angelique however stayed behind and waited until he could go to his papa in private. When she saw her chance, she rushes to her papa and brought him to the balcony. "Papa congratulations on your wedding!" Angelique said. "Thank you my darling." Wolfram said.

"Papa, here have this" Angelique said as she gave him a glass vial full of some purplish liquid. "What is this?" Wolfram said while examining the vial. "It's a potion I made. I uses the knowledge from all of Shinou's books to make it. It will help you bear a child papa."

" you said bear a child but I already have you and Greta. I couldn't possibly ask for more." Wolfram said handing back the vial.

" no papa, you need it. Since Shinou is not here anymore to pick a descendant, you and daddy need an heir of your blood. This will help. Just drink it before you do the thing that makes babies okay? Please do if for me?" Angelique pleaded. "Fine anything for you my darling. Now it's late. Lets put you to bed." Wolfram said as he ushered Angelique to her room. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss promising her that he'll use the potion and left the room.

Wolfram started to get nervous as he approached their room. He knew that they would have sex and he was excited but nervousness and there was a swarm of butterflies in his stomach right now. He stopped in front of the doors and he took a big breathe to calm his nerves. He slowly opened the doors and was met by beautiful black eyes, the eyes that belonged to the love of his life. Yuuri slowly led him to the bed and started to undress him. That night the couple became one and the potion was not forgotten.

The next morning, wolfram was awoken in the worst possible way. He jolted out of bed and ran straight to the toilet and started to heave up all that he ate the night before. Yuuri was at his side in no time, holding his hair while rubbing his back in comforting circles. After a few more dry heaves, wolfram was able to stand and he went back to lie on the bed. "Wolf, stay here while I call Gisela" Yuuri said almost commanding.

"Yes Yuuri" wolfram said almost a groan and Yuuri left.

A few minutes later, Yuuri comes back with Gisela.

"Okay your majesty, I will need to ask you to stay outside. Thank you" she left no room for argument so Yuuri complied. "Your Majesty, please remove your night gown so that I may start the examination. Wolfram was more than embarrassed at that moment because the evidence of their love making was clearly on display for her to see. After a few massages and prodding here and there, she called Yuuri back. She also told the guards to call over the royal family. When the doors were closed, Gisela told them the news. "The reason why His Majesty Wolfram was so sick was because he is pregnant" Gisela said calmly. "Wait how is that possible?! Gunter said that it is impossible." Yuuri said. "Angelique" wolfram mumbled. "It's Angelique" wolfram said more sure of himself. "She gave me this potion last night and told me that it would make me pregnant. I ain't believe it! I'm pregnant!" Wolfram said almost bouncing in joy. "Oh my god wolfram! We're going to have a baby of our own blood" Yuuri said pulling Wolfram into a hug. "Uhm Wolfram may I see that vial? I'd like to examine it" Gisela asked afraid that she ruined an tender moment between the two. "Sure it right there on the night stand" wolfram said pointing at the night stand beside their bed. As soon as she got the vial, Gisela excused herself and set to work to see what exactly was in that potion.

The news spread fast and they soon learned that this pregnancy wasn't any ordinary one. For starters men can't get married and second, the baby grown three times faster than the normal cases. So instead of the pregnancy lasting for 9 months, it will only last for 3. Everyone was so caught up in the pregnancy that no one noticed Angelique.

The 3 months passed by so fast and the day of the delivery finally came. Little boy Sterling was born. He had his father's hair and skin tone but his eyes are his papa's. Everyone was cooing over Sterling until Greta pointed out that Angelique was not among them. They thought that she would be asleep in her room because that was what she was doing for the past 3 months. They decided to wake up Angelique with a surprise. When they knocked on the door, no one answered so they just entered the room. What they saw was something no parent would want to see ever. There on the bed was Angelique, shriveled and pale. She looked as if life was pouring out of her. Sterling started cooing and made notions as if he wanted to go near Angelique. The family sat on Angelique's bed while Conrad had someone call Gisela and Murata. Sterling wiggled his way out of Wolfram's arms and made his way to Angelique's side. "What a handsome baby. You look just like daddy except for your eyes, their papa's. now sterling you need to take care of everyone when I'm gone okay?" Angelique mumbled. Murata then bursts into the room. "What's wrong with Angelique?" Murata shouted. "It's alright Dai-chan. I'm just doing my job." Angelique said.

"Job! What job! Your not supposed to die remember?"

"Let me explain. The potion I gave you helped you guys have Sterling. I wasn't strong enough to do what Shinou did for me so I did the next best thing."

"No impossible! I Wont believe it! You're lying. Please tell me you're lying." Murata begged.

Angelique just smiled. "I'm sorry but an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and a life for a life." I should be going now. I'll see you all in another lifetime. Sterling, be a good boy. Papa, Daddy, Greta, Dai-chan,everyone I love you and thank you for the wonderful years you guys gave me. Good bye and thank you." With that Angelique turned her head to face the canopy and calmly closed her eyes. Murata suddenly carried Angelique and brought her to the lab and carefully lowered her into the machine that was used for Gunter so that it can preserve what little life she has left. Soon everyone was surrounding the coffin like structure either crying or praying for Angelique. "Don't worry, I will find a way to salvage her. She still has some life in her but not enough to sustain her body. For now, we shall keep her here and take care of her the bast we can. Am I understood?" Murata said in his great sage voice. "Yes sir!" Everyone said and they started to file out the room all except Wolfram and Yuuri. "You promised not to die on us remember? You did it again young lady. If... No when you wake up we will have a serious talk about this. Am I understood?" Wolfram said as his years flowed from his eyes. "It's okay Wolf, we will get her back. For now let's do what we can and protect Sterling and Greta. It's what she would have wanted." Yuuri said as he scooped up Sterling and ushered Wolfram out of the room.

Okay that's the end of Mi Hijas. Hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. Don't worry, I am making a sequel so watch out for it. Thank you for the reviews and comments and flames that helped me improve my writing. Thank you again and farewell for now.

Imaninjaprincess over and out!

(•-•)(•-•)(•-•)(•-•)(•-•)


End file.
